


Home and Bloody

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [106]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius is late getting back from a mission, and James worried about him.





	Home and Bloody

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “A fic where Sirius returns home to James after a delayed week from a mission. Hurt/comfort. Thanks”

Sirius kicked the door closed with a grimace, rubbing at his aching shoulder. He'd taken a curse across the ribs and seized up from the pain, which meant he couldn't stretch his arm at all even though it was mostly numb by now, filled with pins and needles from his elbow down to his fingers. 

A one week mission had turned into two without warning, and Sirius missed James like a physical hole in his chest. He'd assumed-- though apparently he shouldn't have-- that Dumbledore had sent James a message updating him on the situation. But what was the point in keeping James in the loop? No no no, secrets, _that_ was the key to winning a merlin's cursed war. Sirius blew out a breath. He needed to shower, get something hot to eat, and sleep for ten hours, then he would be in a better mood and this wouldn't feel near as hopeless. 

James came stumbling from their room, wand held automatically in front of him with a shining light glowing from the end. His hand drooped when he saw who it was. "Sirius?" he whispered, like he couldn't believe it. "Gods, Sirius." He rushed forward, throwing his arms around Sirius and hugging him tightly. 

Sirius winced as the motion irritated his wound, but he still hugged James back. It was a bit stiff at first, but then he leaned down a little, made an effort to relax, and tucked his face into James's neck. "Hullo love. Miss me?" 

"Don't joke," he said, sounding like he was on the verge of crying if he wasn't already. "You were gone for an extra week. A _week_, Pads. After Benjy..." 

"Shh, I'm fine. Little banged up, but good." 

"Banged up?" James asked, slowly letting go so he could lean back and look him up and down for injuries-- not that he could see them. 

"It's healing." Sirius bused a quick kiss to James's mouth. "I'm going to wash some of this shite off." 

"I'll come with you," he said immediately. 

"Oh er that's not necessary." 

"Don't want me to see the blood?" James asked, getting directly to the point. 

"James-" 

"No. I haven't seen you in two bleeding weeks, I'm not going to just shrug and go back to bed." 

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I." 

"No." 

Sirius sighed, making a face as he eased his leather jacket off. "Alright then, we might as well get to it." 

"Do you need help getting undressed?" 

"No, I'll be fine." 

"Is that why you're still wearing your boots?" 

Sirius glared at him, but-- expectedly-- it had no effect. He dropped the look after a minute, sighing heavily. "I didn't want to worry you." 

"We're in a war Sirius, whether you're hurt or not, I'm going to be worried." 

"Yeah. That's what I'm afraid of," he murmured. 

There was a pained look in James's eyes, but he pressed a kiss to Sirius's cheek. He didn't pull back straight away, instead he lingered, just breathing in Sirius and getting used to being around him again. He didn't really smell like himself, too much mud and shit clogging the way. That bloody leather jacket was the same as always, and James gripped a lapel in his fist for a moment, wanting to drag Sirius to their room and toss him in bed so he could get a bloody good night's sleep for once. But Sirius was hurt, and even if he wasn't, he'd want to get clean first, and probably something to eat after that. "C'mon sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up." 


End file.
